The Importance of Red Scarves
by Stampette
Summary: Merlin is, as ever, loved by everyone. Something the new King has only just really noticed. He never realised just how much he relied on Merlin's input and when he goes to find the mischievous manservant, turned storyteller, he realises the man's importance. The knights remind him of the man's unwavering loyalty and that's when Merlin becomes a confidant and somehow Arthur's.
1. The Storyteller

**Ok, so i am terrible at updating other stories ect. but recently really jumped on the bandwagon that is this fandom and some of you guys are so talented it's almost like i'm stepping onto sacred ground! Seriously, if you write Merlin fics you're like amazing in my eyes :) this is a new one from me, been bouncing around my head for a bit, plot is a bit lighter than my others are planned to be (i think) but i've never tried humour before so its more sarcasm and wit i feel- i hope characters are not too OOC, Gwen is not married to Arthur, this isnt beta'd so may have mistakes- if you want to point them out feel free to. Rating is likely to change to an M in future but**** i really hope you enjoy and will have more chapters soon x**

* * *

It was Merlin's day off. Arthur wanted to run a few ideas that had popped up in the council meeting. I mean sure when he was there Merlin didn't do anything but attempt to sleep standing up, though at times a least he shot the king ridiculous eyebrow motions or whispered ideas and sarcastic comments when needed. Merlin hadn't requested the day off, he never did, but even the king needed a break and, though Arthur hated to admit it, sometimes he relied on the serving boy far too much- Merlin barley slept, or so it appeared- though when he did it was always late in the mornings. Arthur walked the lower town, people pointing at him, not really knowing where he was going in the hopes of finding his manservant. He looked at the stalls, almost appalled at the poor quality of the wares but knowing he could not do anything for an individual but had to work for the good of all the kingdom- though he would most certainly ask for Merlin's input in some things- it was he after all that had properly shown Arthur around the lower town, insisted on him getting to know his people instead of staying in his castle.

"Oi mister- spare us a coin will ya, can you give us some food?" a scrap of a boy called, he was thinner than Merlin and that was a hard task in in itself. The others sitting round him quickly hushed the little boy, realising exactly who their friend was yelling at- Arthur wasn't wearing his crown after all- though his obvious finery was a tip off. He put a few gold pieces in a woman's hand and grabbed an assortment of objects, coming to not even a third of what he had paid but still more than he could carry properly, bread, a little cooked meat, some vegetables that Merlin said could be eaten raw.

"Thanks mister. You ever need anything you come to us right?" another boy said, with shockingly pale skin, scrapes all over. Arthur crouched, careful to make sure nothing was lifted from his person.

"Actually I'm looking for Merlin." That sent a flurry of noise from the boys. "You know him?"

"Of course we do mister, Merlin's wicked!"

"He got me this scarf when I was 8." They all clambered to speak, and it was then that Arthur noticed that they all had neckerchiefs, in colours from green, to purple to brown. He noticed none of them wore blue or red, feeling oddly proud as they were Merlin's colours.

"Mister, you ain't gonna to punish him are you? He spends all his free time down 'ere and we don't see him much an… an he always gives us food when we're hungry…"

"An' he buys us food, pays for us to bathe sometimes." The boys all nodded in agreement. Arthur was shocked, Merlin's pay was good in comparison to some but certainly not good enough for to look after the fleet of boys that seemed to be huddled together despite the warm air.

"No, Merlin's not in trouble. It's his time and money; he can do what he wishes. Do you know where he is now?" A smaller boy, of around 7 stood.

"He's telling stories. They're always the best, about you mister and adventures- half of them sound made up but we love it. It's full today, that's why we're 'ere but Merlin said he'd pop through on his way back up to the castle." Arthur followed the boy, after flicking a gold coin at the oldest boy, who he assumed would use it sensibly. For regular street kids they seemed somewhat decent and they were clearly nice enough for Merlin to help them. Though Merlin would help anyone if he thought they needed it- sometimes the servant was just too morally correct.

They walked through many passages and pathways until Arthur saw a meeting area, outside, with a roaring fire even in this weather. It was packed with children, old people, anyone from any age. He even thought he may have seen the red of a Camelot knight but wasn't certain and he was quickly pulled near the front of the throng as the small boy weaved through the masses. Merlin was sitting on a log, hands gesturing widely as he told a story Arthur recognised- of when they had been hunting and come across some creature.

"And then the king stabbed it with Excalibur, his sword, but it didn't do much. Her almost got bitten by the creature's large teeth as it lunged for the kings shoulder," gasps were heard in the enthralled audience. "Then a quick motion left a quick stab right, dodging and weaving before the final blow was delivered. Arthur stood there- other knights were around but we'd all been pretty useless, and it was dead." Arthur snorted at the 'useless comment'. "Don't tell the king," Merlin gestured for everyone to move closer, "but he looked pretty damn powerful then. Of course I then fell over." The serious tone was gone and the company laughed. "Yeah," Merlin scratched his head. "And the king called me a dollophead- which as we all know is..."

"Your insult- the clotpole" the group returned, making it clear to Arthur that such tales and gatherings were commonplace here. Merlin laughed at their response.

"Yes, but none of you call the king that. He doesn't like it." That Arthur mused was true, he'd given Gwaine extra training for it, Elyan had been whacked extra hard when Arthur trained with him. Yet it was only his servant who would ever consider insulting him- even at the most inappropriate opportunities like in front of visiting dignitaries. He could still remember the duke of somewhere or other's insistence on corporal punishment to which Merlin had, digging himself deeper, replied 'it may get the king here off but I don't fancy it at present- too sore from last time' and then proceeded to wink at Gwaine who stated 'Merlin was playing up and he knows he's got to shut his pretty little mouth at times or else we'll do it for him", having quickly caught on to the 'who can make the dignitary most angry/frustrated/confused at a servant's antics' game that seemed to be a reoccurring theme. They, Arthur had heard, rated it on either the blush on someone's face, stuttering or even fainting (once) at the insubordinate force of nature that was his manservant. In honesty it stopped Arthur from getting bored with their long winded speeches at the sorrow of Uther's death and how the hoped he would be a good king. Before they launched into ludicrous proposals that had the majority of the knights, those who were not lords, hiding laughter. Merlin was notoriously good at leaning over him as he poured wine and whispering the rumours of the castle, trying to make him laugh, then when catching a lord gaze winking at them- causing much laughter from the knights who knew of the game.

"Unless it's from you", the voice sounded suspiciously like Gwaine and Merlin flushed as a little girl broke from her mother and sat on his lap, he adjusted her slightly and moved her blonde locks out of her face and away from the fire.

"Only because he can put me in the stocks at any point and I always make a fool out of myself." A chuckle went round- it seemed it was not only in the castle that Merlin was notoriously clumsy.

"No, you spec'al" the little girl stated proudly, giving him a hug as she grinned a gap filled smile.

"Why thank you Nellie, you're pretty special to." He tickled her, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head and Arthur found himself grinning at how Merlin just drew people in.

"More story? Pwease" she asked and Merlin shook his head.

"Sorry guys, I've got to get back to work his royal highness will want to give me some jobs to do." He stood, returning Nellie and brushed himself down. "Anyone want to guess what the first task will be?" he asked, cheerily.

"Mucking out the stables"

"Cleaning clothes, laundry"

"Food"

Arthur stood straight and Merlin caught sight of him as the king spoke, looking startled.

"I think Merlin should share more stories" he said as people began to bow- he waved them up. "It's fine, please carry on." Merlin winced at his employer, expecting some kind of punishment.

"How much did you hear?"

"From the slaying bit." A sheepish expression crossed Merlin's face and he wrung his hands. He looked so naïve standing there that Arthur couldn't help but smirk. Merlin could literally charm anyone if he tried- though his mischievous antics must have been Gwaine's influence and still only seemed to endear people to him.

"Ahh… so you heard the…"

"The insulting bit- yes. That's no different from a daily basis. And you are the only one who can get away with it because you are the king of clotpoles- which puts us on somewhat equal footing- at least until you fall over." The king smiled slightly as a tinkering set of laughter rang out from his people.

"Royal prat" Merlin muttered but raised an innocent act as soon as he thought the king had heard. Arthur walked to Merlin and sat on the log, pulling the thin man down with him and watching Merlin smile as he realised this wasn't a joke.

"Go on then storyteller. Spin me a tale." He nudged the dark haired man who rubbed his hands together as people settled in for another story.

"I can insult you right?" Arthur raised an eyebrow and Merlin grinned and then began, all attention focused on him. "So there was a dollophead, who was supposedly important, and he was served by a simply amazing servant whose name was Merlin… and who was always on time…"

**Hey again, hope you enjoyed :) have a nice day x**


	2. Preparing for the council

**Hi, really getting into writing this story- everyone who has reviewed has just been so lovely and it just makes me smile basically :) enjoy and leave comments if you want x**

* * *

Arthur and Merlin walked back to the castle in near silence. It was getting dark and the kind marveled that he had spent almost his entire afternoon listening to Merlin- who clearly had a talent for bringing stories to life and making his people laugh. Arthur had put in his token few words at times and the people had finally relaxed in front of their ruler- especially when the children had crowded him to get a look at Excalibur and he'd used the thick red cloak as a blanket for some of them to sit on. After all it wasn't he who would have to clean it- something that Merlin had commented rather loudly on.

"So you don't mind then," Merlin said cautiously, not looking at Arthur.

"Mind what? The story telling, no, you making me appear like an idiot I do mind a little more." Merlin flushed, hoping that the king could not see it in the light, even though they knew each other too well.

"It makes you seem more approachable than if I describe you as some super human and place you on a pedestal."

"When am I not approachable?" The king almost yelled, in outrage, before realising others would be sleeping in the darkening streets despite the general hum of the city.

"When you yell, get angry, fight, are rude to people and act like you better than others..." Merlin counted them on his hand. "Well most of the time I suppose- you are a prat so I suppose it's expected." Arthur was angry for a few seconds before realising this was the kind of input and advice he valued from Merlin- who could be surprisingly wise at times.

"I want you at the next council meeting." He stated, changing the topic.

"Why? I don't belong there and it's boring."

"Exactly, if I have to sit through it so do you. Besides, and this is the only time I'll say it, sometimes you can have half brained ideas. You're not a lord and the knights are living in luxury despite their birth- you bring a ..."

"Realism?" Merlin offered, almost hopefully.

"A more common point of view." The king amended and Merlin smirked.

"Sure, I hate you- you know- they all judge me when I speak to you."

"Well maybe that's because you constantly make inappropriate comments, act rudely and are insubordinate." Merlin pulled an innocent face. "I know about your little game with the dignitaries and it will ruin all my hard work into getting them to respect Camelot"

"Never, me? - I don't know what you're talking about sire or whatever game you think I play." He grinned as the king nudged him into the corridor to his chambers.

"Bright and early tomorrow Merlin, try not to be too late." His manservant stalked off, pretending to sulk. Merlin knew that even though it seemed harsh Arthur really wasn't a bad person to be his 'master' and it was nice to know the king valued his opinion. Not that the games were stopping. That would make his life, and the courts, far too boring. He just had to find Gwaine before they all sat down to run through some ideas.

Merlin was still grinning when he walked into Gaius' chambers.

"Just because Camelot hasn't had a magical threat it doesn't mean you can cause trouble Merlin." The physician's stern voice stated as he took a look at the wide smile on his ward's face.

"I don't cause trouble, you know me Gaius." The older raised an eyebrow. "He's making me sit in court. It's boring and not a servant's job."

"Arthur trusts you Merlin, hard to believe with all your antics and the complaining you both do about each other, but he does listen to you-who else would have convinced him to restore those houses after that fire in the lower town with no charge to the families?" Merlin grinned wider.

"Yeah, that one time. Seriously he gets as bored as I do and they all try to suck up to him even though as soon as they leave I can hear their insults- I mean at least I tell him to his face what I think of one of his actions." Sometimes it caused more trouble than it was worth- Merlin and Arthurs arguments varied from small jabs at each other to raised voices and Merlin being placed in the stocks. Though since he'd made friends with the residents and begun storytelling the amount of rotten food thrown at him had lessened a considerable amount. It was more of a day off than anything.

"It is their job, you forget that Camelot's army is the best trained but Arthur is still very young. They are just looking out for their people."

"No they're not- they're looking out for their purses." Merlin put his spoon down. "I've got to be up early, night." It was a sort of signal for privacy so he could practice magic and Gaius just waved him off- knowing that no matter how early he went to sleep the young warlock would never be on time to help Arthur in the mornings.

* * *

Merlin skidded into the kitchen, grateful that the cook knew of his habits and had left out Arthur's usual and a bread roll for the servant.

"You don't eat enough boy" she would yell at him most mornings but was distracted by Gwaine who had pilfered an apple from the store.

"Get out of here young man, shoo, you may be a knight but you don't belong here and all my girls stop working when you're around." He gave her a wink and kissed her on the hand, the head cook becoming embarrassed as she was at least 20 years his senior. "Be off with you."

"Of course milady, I was just waiting for my friend here, Merlin your late- I expected you down here a while ago, got up especially for you." He ruffled the dark haired boy's hair, which messed it up even more, and then winked at a serving girl who flushed. Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Can we talk while we walk Gwaine, I'm late again," he turned back to the cook "thanks Hilda, you're a wonderful human being and one day I will be on time and pay you back for all you do." In response she shooed the pair out again but gave him a grin, Gwaine noticed that Merlin seemed to get on with everyone even though people assumed he faded into the background.

"Are you always late?" Gwaine asked as they hurried up multiple flights of stone stairs. "Bloody hell no wonder you run so fast when Arthur tries to train with you- you could outrun any of us, this is more exercise than I do in a week and I train with the king."

"yes I am and you guys wear armour that I don't, now today I've had some ideas about what to do- I'm being forced to attend the council meeting today you see as Arthur has decided to torture me and finds my agonising pain of listening to the idiots that rule the country amusing."

"The prince isn't doing it for punishment, punishment is those stairs," Gwaine stated, his long strides matching Merlin's hurried ones as they strode through corridor after corridor.

"Yes, yes, anyway the duke of something or other is there- you know the one who"  
"The one who looks at you as though you are nothing but dirt- yes I know that one. Or do you mean the one that looks like he wants you for some kind of bed warmer." He watched Merlin flush and grinned. "It's true Merlin; I mean you're not fat or ugly. The servants round here look at you almost as often as they do me." Merlin avoided his gaze, typical of him not to even realise. This made Gwaine laugh, the manservant truly was oblivious to a lot of things and Gwaine was sure he was innocent- though how he had no idea. Merlin nudged him, having realised his mortification would only bring about more teasing,

"No one compares to you Gwaine my friend, except the king maybe- and it's only because I'm more attainable than you guys and haven't slept with half the nation. Now those dukes who seem to hate me, there are a few of them- at least Arthur is nice to serve- most of the time anyway when he's not being a prat. But yes that one in particular who is rather openly rude about it." Gwaine laughed.

"The princess is special in that sense, actually in quite a lot of ways. The idea?" Merlin whispered to him- slightly taller than the knight and Gwaine let out a laugh that had a passing maid drop her pile of laundry as she stared at him. "brilliant Merlin, seriously- I'll grab you and the princess when I'm on my way to the meeting- Percival is over there and I think I'm going to fill him in. you don't mind?" Merlin shook his head- precariously balancing the tray, bread roll stuffed hastily in mouth, and opening the handle to the king's quarters. "Still don't know how you get away with not knocking but then you get away with most things." The knight has the distinct idea that Merlin had tried to swear at him-the bread roll in his mouth making it hard to speak, but it was confirmed when the servant held up two fingers. "Innocent Merlin my arse" Gwaine murmured to himself, before jogging off to see the sleeveless knight. Merlin managed to open the door and saw the king awake but not out of bed. He waved with his free hand, set the plate down on the table and drew the curtains while trying to eat his breakfast. Once he had scoffed it down he turned to the king, who was blinking sleepily.

"Morning sire."

"Late again Merlin, was that your morning meal? A piece of bread?" the servant nodded. "Have some of the grapes, seriously Merlin- I don't know how you survive, no wonder your so twig like." Merlin ignored him, choosing a red tunic, brown breeches and the king's slightly more formal leather jacket. He also fished out some boots that he'd polished recently. Arthur sat up and got changed while Merlin busied himself looking in the other direction.

"So the council meeting- who's going to be there?" Merlin asked anxiously, dropping the bunch of grapes that the king had thrown at him, picking them up and eating them. The floor was clean- he'd made sure of that before his day off.

"A few of the dukes, the knights of course and a few lords who have complaints. Then we'll open it to the higher class public for an hour or so to hear their complaints and a few from the lower town. I expect you not to disappear- when do we have to leave by?"

"Gwaine's coming by; he was just speaking to Percival." The king looked up from his meal.

"You spoke to Gwaine- this morning?"

"Yeah he ambushed me in the kitchens." Merlin stated innocently, but Arthur knew he was avoiding looking him in the eye for a reason.

"Plotting again _Merlin_?" Arthur just knew his servant was up to something again.

"Nope, honestly Arthur- he was hungry and stole an apple- Hilda was giving him an earful when I walked in."

"Hilda?" Merlin rolled his eyes.

"The head cook; you know large-ish woman, lovely, hates the knights for eating her out of food." Arthur gazed at him blankly. "You should know your own servants, especially the important ones like Hilda- she's worked long and hard to get that position." He reprimanded.

"Are you telling me what to do?" Arthur voice was slightly angry- he hadn't slept well he was telling himself.

"Yes you prat- she's worked here since you were a babe and you don't know her name?" Merlin threw his hands in the air. "seriously do you think your food just appeared in the kitchens perfectly prepared- you've seen how much work it is to cook for the knights when I do it when we hint- and that's nothing to the quantities she prepares for you, the knights, guests. You wonder why you seem so unapproachable." Merlin was visibly aggravated as he glared at his king, not at all worried about his anger.

"I'm sorry that she is beneath my knowledge, I don't have to do anything- I'm king and she is just a servant. She wouldn't be here if I didn't pay her. Besides it's not like she's on her own is it? She has helpers." Arthur sneered and Merlin gazed at him in unveiled annoyance.

"I'm sorry we are dirt under your shoes, sire, we servants are so clearly beneath you that your privileged arse has never needed to know we exist, sorry if we breathe to loud. I thought you'd changed Arthur." The disappointment in Merlin's startlingly blue eyes, as he retorted sarcastically, made Arthur twinge with guilt. Looking back he probably should know the head cooks name- he just couldn't be bothered to go down there- it wasn't his job really. Merlin's use of 'sire' showed just how angry he was. Before he could answer Gwaine knocked on the door and walked in.

"Gwaine for the last time you knock and wait for me to tell you to enter." The knight saw the defensive stance Merlin had adopted, anger written all over his thin face and the anger that Arthur had just showed.

"Did I interrupt? Sorry sire, it's just its time for the council meeting and…" he trailed off as Arthur looked at his manservant- who was staring anywhere but the king.

"We're on our way, just give us a second could you Gwaine." Instead Merlin grabbed the king's almost empty plate and walked through the door.

"If we want to be on time sire I have to take this back down to Hilda. If you don't mind me touching your property, of course." He drawled in a harsh tone, not looking at either of the knights in the room. Arthur winced and dropped his head to the table in a rare show of annoyance and defeat- at least in front of one of his 'guard'.

"Arthur?" Gwaine asked. "What did you do to upset Merlin?" Arthur let out a hash bark of laughter- of course Gwaine would take Merlin's side, everybody loved the servant.

"I didn't know who the head cook was and may have insinuated she was 'beneath my knowledge' and that servants aren't worth anything." The wince on Gwaine's face showed Arthur how much he had messed up. "I know I've messed up big time- trust me. I was just angry and then…" he trailed off and took a defensive stance, arms crossed. Gwaine began to speak tentatively.

"Merlin's just annoyed as one of those dukes who treats his servants really badly is here and will be here for his birthday and you know how he gets. Besides it's not like we argue back when you get annoyed- you both use arguments to take out your stress. I mean its not like you can go out and sleep with the local barmaid like we can and no one would argue to your face and…" the blonde held up a hand and Gwaine stopped abruptly.

"His birthday?" Arthur had clearly only caught patches of the statement. "Shit, shit, it's in four days isn't it? Bollocks. Remind me to get him something." Gwaine's eyebrows rose slightly and Arthur glowered at him, even though it was unusual for the king to give a servant, a commoner a present. "What lord or duke or whatever?"

"Most of them sire, you have always known you and Merlin have what's considered an abnormal servant/master relationship and everyone in Camelot is treated really well in comparison to other kingdoms, now we really must go." Arthur pushed his blonde hair out of his face before smoothing it down again.

"Yes, sorry. Is this the one that you were talking to him about earlier?" Gwaine said nothing as they left the room. "Merlin is the worst liar I know, except in this game of yours."

"Ok, don't make me get him into trouble but he had an idea and this guy would be perfect for it. It might get you back in his good books." Gwaine wondered if he'd pushed it too far but the king just laughed.

"Only Merlin, the only person who would make his master get back into his graces." He thought of the blue eyes looking at him in disappointment. "Go ahead, but if I join in try not to look surprised. This person better not ever treat my servants badly and if he does then he'll have to answer to me- this is my castle." Gwaine nodded as he opened the doors to the great hall and saw everyone standing behind their chairs, and then going down on one knee as he arrived. Except for his knights who just sat down at the round table- ignoring the looks of concern sent to them by the rest of the visiting dignitaries. "Sit, we'll begin in a moment and then seal the doors to anyone except in emergencies."

* * *

**Thank you for reading :) have a good day/evening x**


	3. Council, commoners and innuendos

**Hey, two chapters in one night because i had a massive writing spree basically :) enjoy x**

* * *

The knights began to chatter amongst themselves whilst everyone else looked about awkwardly when Merlin crashed through the doors noisily, almost sprawling on the floor but managing to upright himself at the last second. He flushed and took a place standing behind the king, one of the few servants in the room. Arthur could instantly tell who the knights were planning on embarrassing as the duke of…, he couldn't remember, glared openly. "We can begin. Seal the doors." This only meant that the guards closed the doors and let no one in, even though it was amusing to see some of the servants looking worried.

"I'm sorry sire we waited for him?" the duke remarked, huffing slightly.

"Yes duke…"

"Boris." Arthur inclined his head.

"Well Boris, I needed Merlin to be here to serve me, he is my manservant, and he was just finishing up a little task for the knights." Gwaine snickered and Arthur turned to him.

"He was just preparing something for this evening." The knight stated to the council and Arthur struggled not to blush knowing the game.

"I am sorry I was late sire, I just had to make sure it was perfect for later. I wouldn't want any of the knights to be disappointed." Merlin stated, in a tone that could be considered angelic. If the mischievous glint in those blue eyes was not present. Arthur turned to Merlin and winked, the fact that Merlin has seemed pleasant meant he was almost forgiven. The servant couldn't lie, and he couldn't hold a grudge.

"I'm sure whatever you did will be perfect for them later. But that's later _Merlin_ and this is now" He assured, before turning back to Boris.

"My servant has done no wrong, as you can see, for once." The knights let out a burst of laughter- knowing full well how incompetent Merlin could be. "Now the first point to discuss is what to do about the outlying villages…"

The nobles were arguing amongst themselves, had been for about 20 minutes and Arthur took the time to look back at his servant, gesturing for more wine.

"Wouldn't want you to get too drunk sire- you need their respect remember." Not off the hook then. Merlin began to pour the wine but sloshed a little on Arthurs lap.

"Honestly Merlin." The king exclaimed, ceasing the chatter, before turning back to those seated, having gained their attention. "Only once speaker at a time gentlemen- arguing is not politics or diplomatic. We decided on this matter a good hour ago, my knights are getting impatient." He gestured to the group sitting next to him, Leon on his right and Gwaine on his left. They spanned about a quarter of the table. All looked towards the windows, as though longing to be outside, but had been casting amused glances at the conversations and arguments.

"You should get yourself a better servant sire, one that's better trained- if you wish I could take timeout of my busy schedule to train him" Boris' nasal voice was stopped by the kings hand.

"Are you telling me what to do?"

"Only a suggestion, my liege." He bent his head in a respectful manner.

"And how would you train him?"

"Well he would be punished if he did wrong, I find a whip most useful. I mean such a clumsy fool should not serve you, you do deserve the best." The only outward sign of anger was the king's clenched hand and the knights smirked as one unit. It was quite disconcerting for the visitors who had heard of the king's attachment to the favoured knights, and some had seen his interactions with the servant. Those who had looked at Boris pityingly. They had learnt a long time ago that this was one servant who actually was truly loyal to the king and also could overstep the majority of the boundaries everyone else had in place- it was even rumoured that the manservant used the king's first name.

"A whip you say? A punishment that here in Camelot we use for thieves and criminals? Clumsy, I'll give you that one but fool Merlin is not. He may act like an idiot but he's been more of a help to me than you have ever been. Is the best silent and whimpering, scared into submission?" his voice was cold yet Boris continued.

"The best do their work and are not seen, they do not even need to be asked. I'm sure your servant is useful to you, but only as far as food and other basic things go- he couldn't help you in a war situation as we can."

"I thought you lands avoided every war that occurs?" The king smirked as Boris fished for an answer and glanced at his knights who gave small, approving smiles.

"Not avoided sire, just too far away to send troops, you are so successful that any threat is easily combated before we are needed, before we would even get to Camelot." Arthur rose and eyebrow and the knights looked between each other, they all knew he was lying.

"The whip would be no good to Merlin anyway; Merlin here doesn't seem to mind it. If I'm lucky he even begs for it." Gwaine stated to Percival, just loud enough for everyone to hear, and the gentle giant sent a smirk at the pale servant- replying in slightly quieter tones.

"So I've heard, quite vocally in fact, you really should use that neckerchief for more, so the castle could get some rest- have you tried gaging him?" Arthur was almost shocked- Percival was more of a gentleman than any of them, despite his stature. Clearly all the knights would pull out the stops when they felt Merlin was being treated unfairly- even Leon seemed to approve of their games enough that he had not once had he intervened. The older nobles shot him dirty looks, as though his words were scandalous, whilst the others blushed- aside from Merlin who almost looked proud of the fact, beaming at Gwaine as though besotted. Only one close to the servant would see that it was less of a blinding smile and more of a mischievous grin.

"Merlin stop grinning like a fool, Gwaine, whatever you get up to after dark I do not want to hear in this room. That is talk for a tavern not talk for a serious council. I will keep your words in mind. Just in case he ever needs to be punished." Arthur stated and Merlin flushed. "Now I think we should take a break while I go change." He shot Merlin a pointed look as he stood and was followed by his manservant back to his chambers, with the chatter of nobles being outraged by his knights' words following him.

"Sorry sire." He waved of the apology.

"I don't mind Merlin, and about earlier- it did get a bit out of hand. I'm going to go see Hilda tonight and talk to her." It was as much of an apology as Merlin would get and he smiled.

"You prat, I thought you were angry with me. And what was that in there- Gwaine told you didn't he?"

"Merlin you told me, indirectly- you can't lie to me. He is really a disgraceful little man isn't he? If he gives you any trouble…" Arthurs face wrenched itself into a cold mask.

"I can take care of myself, besides the knights can help me." He laid out fresh trousers. "Do they always argue like that? They haven't the last few times I've been there." Arthur nodded.

"They are all selfish, looking out for only themselves, not even their lands. It is disgraceful; they won't fight or bloody their hands for this kingdom."

"Well then why are they part of the council" Arthur shot him an exasperated look. "Right they're nobles. I was thinking you shouldn't raise that tax as much as you decided on. People can't afford it as it is- tax the rich landowners a little more, just a little mind you, and use the resources more carefully. If you made the villages swap skills- like the best crop growers share their irrigation secrets and stuff with the worst so that everyone gets a good crop to sell to you then if we have a bad season at least we would have enough to share." The king pondered it.

"We can't raise the tax for select people, but the farming idea is good, for a servant. I suppose you would know."

"Why not? Make it a percentage of a person's wages and earnings instead of a fixed rate. That way everyone pays but only what they can afford."

"The wealthy wouldn't like it."

"They don't have to- remind them you'll be paying too." Arthur gave him a puzzled look.

"No I won't." Merlin glared. "Fine, I suppose it's not like I can't. And we will put the money separate from the family vaults to be spent on the people." The blonde grinned. "Sometimes I surprise myself" He smirked at Merlin's snort of indignation. "I do have good ideas."

"Yeah, not all the time you clotpole." His servant retorted as Arthur finished changing and turned, he just smiled- bemused.

"I always have the good ideas- king remember?" he pointed to the crown.

"Still a dollophead. Always have been, always will be."

* * *

As he guessed, Arthur's ideas of tax did not go down well- though those knights from common backgrounds agreed with him- but eventually he won the majority of the council over. They didn't understand what he meant about the villages, so Arthur vowed to hold an open council meeting, inviting members of each village to discuss the idea. He could sense Merlin's approving, beaming smile and knew he was becoming 'closer to his people'. Boris hadn't made any further comments though flushed whenever he looked in any of the knight's direction. After the main discussion points were finished with Arthur began to sort through the requests made by other landowners who had an audience with him. Most were petty, a few problems between neighbours but they were over quickly. Those, at least, the council listened to. When it got to problems from the lower own they began to have their own conversations- something that made his knights restless. They were truly noble and couldn't stand to hear the nobles disgrace Arthur's people and act as though they were subhuman. The first woman had only just started speaking when she was drowned out by the din of the council.

"Excuse me." Percival's chair clattered to the floor- it was clear that the knights had selected him for this task as he was the most physically threatening and talked the least, most viewed him as serious. The young woman stuttered and paled, terrified and he smiled at her. "I give you my apologies ma'am, it appears that the fellow members of my council do not know how to act when there is a lady present. Some may disagree at the usage of the word but you are female and we respect that you have made the decision to seek help. It is what we are here for is it not gentlemen?" He sent a glare around the room and many shrunk as he picked up his chair, displaying is strength as his arms tensed. "Apologies for my outburst my lady, please start from the beginning and we will pay attention to every word." The broad knight sat, his words baring only the hint of a threat, and gestured for her to continue.

"Sire, my street recently experienced a small fire, which burned down our seamstress' house and a majority of everyone's food reserves. We ask for some rations, or else we could starve. There are at least 15 of us" She was thin, eyes sunken and pale.

"Of course, I hope you don't mind but I will send one of my knights to assess the situation after the council has finished- Merlin take her down to see Hilda and I'll send someone down in a little while." The woman looked terrified. "Hilda is our head cook, she will see to it that you are fed while you wait."

"I thank you sire, this is far more than I could have ever hoped for, you are most merciful." She gave a toothless grin as Merlin reached her and escorted her out. They heard two more pleas, both of no consequence before Merlin returned. He bent over the blonde whilst pouring wine and the smile on his features assured the king that Merlin was almost proud of his actions, and that he definitely approved of them. It was a little while later, when the queue of people clambering to raise their opinions and troubles to the king had died down, when a few boys- dressed much as the ones in that the king has seen the previous afternoon, strolled in as though they owned he palace. The nobles instantly looked disgusted at the small huddle, varying from the ages of about 10 to 18, as though they disgraced the king's presence just by existing.

"What brings you to the castle?" Arthur asked, smiling gently. They looked between each other and eventually a slightly smaller boy was nudged forward.

"Sire, we …erm…one of our boys" he broke off as a pair of lords began to mutter.

"Ruffians, look at them, probably wish to steal our purses." One of them commented and Arthur could almost feel Merlin tense in preparation to defend the boys.

"Carry on gentlemen," Gwaine motioned, his easy smile encouraging them, shooting a dark glare at those who interrupted. Though known for being an easy going person the knight had a ferocity and anger at times that had scared more than a few of the toughest, bravest men that Arthur knew. The, mostly drunk, knight had a darker side and the nobles were no match for it.

"E's come down ill sire an' no one knows what to do- we've asked everyone. An' he's hurt, an' his sister too- the both of 'em" Arthur looked at the huddle, curious.

"What's wrong with him- just a few details please."

"E's clammy, an' e's got a weird mark. On 'is shoulder- like a brand, but he ain't been nowhere e's not s'possed to. We've been with 'im the whole time, he just fell an'" the boy looked as though he was trying not to cry and another stepped in, taller- his face dirt caked but open.

"sire, 'e looks like e's gonna go cold at any time- please the healers ain't got no idea what's wrong- we want to know if the phis.. .eh, can't 'member the damn fancy word, what your 'ealer can do." The king pondered, almost going to speak before a smaller voice piped up.

"We ain't got much money, but e's not the only one- just no one wants to tell you- cos people saying its witchcraft- but we sure it ain't. An' they don't think you'll help cos it's just us peasants sire. You rich people don't want nothing to do with us common folk." The king raised an eyebrow, Merlin stepped forward, and the blonde placed a hand out to block the servant's path- as though signifying he could handle it. Leon gave a small grin; the king hadn't even looked to see Merlin's reaction to the boy's admission and his own responding one was instinctive. All the knights knew that the pair were almost in tune with each other, but it was rarely such a public event. Fortunately none of the nobles had notice, though judging by Gwaine's upturned lips the knights had.

"I'll have Gauis take a look, thank you for bringing this to my attention. Leon, can you take the boys down to the kitchens to get fed, pick up the woman from earlier and g to her street. Gwaine, take Gauis and Merlin down to where the boy's home it- I'm sure Merlin will know the way." He was quickly interrupted by a flurry from the group and one boy emerged to speak.

"No sire, we ain't eatin' while our friend is ill- we're goin' with 'em." The boy's friends winced. "Sorry sire, but e's family and we ain't leavin' 'im now. We ain't leavin' no one." The king nodded.

"As you wish, he is you friend after all. Merlin come and get me if there is anything peculiar." Gwaine sighed dramatically. "You have a problem Gwaine?"

"No sire, it's just that thing Merlin was preparing for earlier, well we'll get frustrated if he doesn't show us soon. Though at least I'm the lucky one, I'll be first- these guys won't see till tonight." He smirked as a few of the dignitaries caught his innuendo.

"I'm sure the lot of you can wait- go on then." The two selected knights stood, following the horde of boys and walked out of the room with Merlin in the middle- Gwaine trailing his hand down the manservant's back slightly to the curve of the his arse and winking over his shoulder at the group. Arthur reflected that the man was worse than a harlot, and that was on one of his better days. He stared after them for a second, trying to tell himself that the knights were joking, though not knowing why the game infuriated him slightly.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, thank you for reading x**


	4. Helping the Ill

**Hi, its been longer than anticipated and with AS exams coming up it may be longer still- though i have written most of the next few chapter. This one contains one of my favourite 'arthur' moments in what i have planned out, but that doesn't mean you have to like it- i just hope you do! Enjoy x**

* * *

Arthur did not see Merlin all evening. Leon had come back to the castle hours ago, the woman had not been lying, and the issue was sorted quickly. The blonde knew that if the boy's condition was contagious then none of the others would come back for a while, if it was not the king did not understand why they were taking so long- they should have at least come to look for books and knowledge. Before the thought fully registered the king was pulling on his boots, a cloak and was out of his chambers- it was already nearing dark and h couldn't help but worry for those sick during the night.

"Princess." He turned to see Gwaine approaching- clearly having been looking for him.

"How are they?" The knight gave him an odd look- trying to discern whether he was talking about Merlin and Gaius or the patients. "It is nearing dark- what is taking so long?" Merlin then.

"Merlin and Gaius are working hard, they are testing cures but there are at least 20 with the illness. I almost feel like they are keeping something from me, they keep glancing knowing looks at each other." The king nodded. They always acted like they had secrets, but he wasn't the suspicious person his father was, it was more likely even if they tried to explain the condition he wouldn't understand.

"Is sorcery involved?"

"I couldn't say; where are you off to?"

"I was going to find you for an update, but I think I'll take some food down and remind them both to get sleep." Gwaine knew that the blonde sometimes acted oddly but this was new. "I promised Merlin I'd speak to Hilda and I haven't." The brunette laughed, inwardly thinking of how Merlin had changed Arthur, and also of how protective and motherly Arthur was acting. It came naturally to the king who always fussed over Merlin- usually in private, but any of the 'round table' knights knew they protected Merlin- it was an unspoken part of their code. Or they faced the blonde's anger.

"Naturally. Have you thought about his birthday yet? Its tomorrow not in a few days" The king froze mid step.

'No, come with me to the kitchens and we can discuss it there- I assume you haven't eaten." Gwaine quickly nodded and they strode through the torch lit corridors.

"Firstly are you giving him the day off?"

"Afternoon, evening, following morning as you knights probably want to take him out." It seemed excessive, something no other employer would do but this was exactly how Gwaine viewed the two men's friendship- they whined about each other but really cared.

"That's good thinking, but you are welcome to."

"He wouldn't want me there." Gwaine raised eyebrows.

"Yes of course not" he stated sarcastically. "I mean he doesn't go on these hunting trips he shouldn't have to, help you with harebrained ideas, make you laugh and insult you because you to aren't close. You're friends Arthur- sometimes I think he's the closest friend you have." The blonde flushed and tried to protest. "I've just given you an invite, take it and accept it." The king nodded as they reached the kitchen and everyone started bowing.

"Please, return to your duties." He turned to the woman he assumed was the head cook and saw Gwaine nod as he got it right. "Mrs Hilda?" He enquired. The cook flushed.

"Yes your highness."

"Just sire or Arthur please," she suddenly looked panicked

"Of course, are you hungry- Merlin hasn't been down and don't punish him! I'm sure he's busy."

"I know where Merlin is, can you grab me some food for us to go- he's in the lower town helping Gaius. There will be 4 of us." The woman gave him a strange look. "He hasn't eaten, and I'm not sure if he has had lunch or dinner. If you could be quick about it. And add some extra for some of the ill." Gwaine gave him a pointed look. "Please." The king added, which made the entire servants act a little faster. To Gwaine's amusement Arthur was presented with a sort of girlish hamper and basket of food. "Thank you very much Hilda." He bowed, as though they were nobles, and left- leaving the servants in disarray and confusion. Gwaine laughed, pocketed an apple and stated.

"Merlin talked to him", before walking out of the still kitchen. The servants didn't see the two interact as often as the knights but the castle lived off rumors and their fights occasionally reached the kitchen hand's ears. Everyone knew that the king paid attention to his manservant and they had after all seen an increase in wages and some holidays off which was miraculous. Gwaine quickly jogged to keep up with the king who was striding into the cold, pulling his cloak around him.

"Can we make a detour to the market?" The king asked and Gwaine led him there without a word, but with raised eyebrows- a look he had perfected from Gaius. Most of the merchants were packing up, but Gwaine quickly lost the blonde as he looked at some of the stalls, only to catch sight of the vibrant red cloak a little way off- in front of a shabby looking fabric stall. Nonetheless the merchants merchandise was in pristine condition, with silks and furs fit for any of the official court. Gwaine ambled up next to the king who had already completed a smooth transaction, and raised an eyebrow at the cloth and thread now in the blonde's hands.

"Dress making sire?" He jested and Arthur shot him an almost exasperated look.

"No Gwaine, is there a seamstress near here?" He was pointed to a poor looking woman who was skillfully creating garments. She smiled at him and bowed a few teeth rotten and missing, her face grubby.

"What can I do for you my lords?" She asked politely, but in a gruff voice. Arthur turned to Gwaine.

"Do you mind waiting over there?" He asked, to the knight's bemusement. The knight watched as Arthur spoke rapidly to the woman, using a few hand motions, baskets still closed and in his hands, to indicate what he wanted. He then pulled out a few gold coins, far more than what the product was probably worth, and handed over the fabric and thread. Bowing to the woman he reached his knight, who was leaning self-assuredly against a wall and winking at women who walked past.

"For Merlin sire?" Arthur kept tight lipped.

"We will collect it on the way back up to the castle." Was all he said on the matter? "Now take me to Merlin and Gaius."

As they walked their surroundings got dirtier and dirtier, buildings built haphazardly, jutting out, and streets lined with stenches and muck. Yet neither protected their noses from the foul smell out of respect- the red of their cloaks the only colour in the dreary clusters of buildings and narrowing streets. They arrived to what Arthur could only describe as a hovel, a room with four people lined up on the floor, with little more than straw underneath them- deathly ill and the gaggle of young boys huddled over a fifth. He was pale, their faces drawn, with a thin sheen breaking out over his forehead. His cheeks were unnaturally flushed with what appeared to be blue networks running under the skin- though Arthur believed it was possibly a part of the body. Out of all the ill he was the most visibly unwell as he shifted a little, letting out low murmurs, feverish in their intensity and randomness. As they stood in the doorway Gaius's eyes lit up, though he remained weary and drawn.

"Sire, we lost two- it may be witchcraft but I would have to do more tests," he moved closer as Merlin moved into the circle of boys, administering something. "I can cure these, but the boy- I do not think he will make it- Merlin is quite attached." There was no direct statement but Arthur knew that Merlin, being soft hearted, would take the death hard and possibly not be himself for a while, more so as he appeared to know the boy.

"Return to the castle at some point Gaius, and research this for me, but rest- you are not a young man anymore and I value you too much to let you harm yourself in a quest to help others" at this the physicians eyes crinkled, the only father figure h had left, and tears almost welled in them. "Though I am glad we have a cure. Thank you."

"May I take my leave now Arthur?" The king was about to nod when a wail rang out. One of the boys had crumpled to the ground sobbing, with the others gathering him close. Merlin had begun to talk to the ill one, the boy's brown hair contrasting with the pale pallor of his face.

"No, no, no- you are stronger than this," he poured more medicine down the boys throat to no avail, forcing the limp body to drink even though it was a futile task, ,not having noticed Arthur or Gwaine, "no- wake up James, wake up. Your mother needs you, your other sisters too. Wake up." He continued to plead as forcefully as he could with his voice faltering slightly, doing all he could, as tears sparkled in his usually vibrant eyes. He swung his head round to look at his mentor. "Gaius why aren't you helping- please. He's young, I helped look after him. Do something! Please," The servant's voice cracked before trailing off as he reached to get the heart pumping, looking as Gaius in betrayal as the older man shook his head and his pleas went ignored. The distraught look on his face was not a common sight, his eyes looking at them sadly. Gwaine made to comfort his friend but stopped and, though it was neither the time nor place, felt a warm feeling flood through him as Arthur dumped the food baskets and sat on the dirty floor next to his man servant, pulling him away from the limp body and into his chest. Merlin had not even registered who was doing this and he clawed to get out. "No- we can do something, please he's like a younger cousin, a brother, he smiles when it rains, and likes honey cakes I pay the cook to make for him and..." He broke off crying, deep wrenching sobs that were echoed by the boys. Arthur, looking confused as to how exactly he ended up with the lean man in his arms, only tugged him closer and used one hand to rub his back as Merlin sobbed into his neck, curling into the strong embrace. Gaius heard a rumble of thunder and was thankful his ward currently had his head buried.

"Shh...Merlin, calm down, its ok." Arthur wasn't sure it worked until the sobs turned into quiet whimpers and Merlin fell limp against him, pushing his body closer- as he realized there was nothing he could do for the young boy. His water filled eyes turned to Gaius who looked remorseful.

"Merlin I'm sorry." Was all the older man said and servant nodded, finally looking up at Arthur as the boys' cries continued. He made to scramble away but the arms around his thin frame held him in place as he made to apologize.

"It's ok Merlin, I brought food and wine, if you can and extra for the boys. You can grieve; it doesn't make me think any less of you." Merlin still tried to shift away. "Merlin, you're exhausted, just sit for a moment." Gwaine began to distribute food- even though the locals refused it.

"Lads, eat up or take it home, you need it." He said as their youthful faces displayed distraught- the boy, James, was after all like a brother and the eldest ran out to tell the boy's mother who was hovering outside the door- a wail pierced the night as the leader of the group walked dejectedly back in. It made Merlin flinch as he listened to the utter anguish that only a mother could create with one sound, in return Arthur held him close again though met with some resistance. Eventually Merlin shifted back into Arthur's comforting embrace and placed his head into the curve of the other man's neck- still shaking slightly- though almost in shock as both knights knew that this was unusual behavior. Yes Merlin was tactile, often touching shoulders, hugging and being friendly but to situate himself in such close quarters to anyone for a length of time- especially the king was rare, except of cold nights in hunts when everyone stayed close for fear of ill health.

"We lost his sister to." He murmured and pressed himself into a ball further, rocking slightly. Arthur hadn't realized how much these people meant to his servant, until he saw Gaius slip out with a bottle filled with a sleeping draught presumably for the mother. The king just continued to rub Merlin's back- resettling him to increase contact and giving him bread roll to eat even though it had been waved away, a sad fleeting thought flashed through his head as it was like feeding an ill child. In honesty it was more force fed to the younger man but neither wanted to argue.

"You're a twig Merlin, I need to fatten you up or I won't be able to train with you- you'll be blown over." To his triumph this gained a small smile, that he could feel and Merlin pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I just..." Arthur nodded.

"I feel the same with the knights... even Gwaine." Merlin moved out of the blondes embrace and pulled drawers out of a single cabinet despite being a little unsteady on his feet- the wooden object was poorly made but the only furniture in the room, Arthur noticed as Merlin was hunting to find a blanket. When he couldn't find one panic and distress fled across his face, he faltered and his reserve appeared to crumble inside.

"There's no, nothing to..." He spoke fast. Arthur had never seen his manservant quite so fragile, and quickly unclipped his cloak- worth more than most would earn in a few months, as he guessed what the other was after. "I can't, Arthur it's your cloak and he's not a knight and the rules and..."

"Don't babble Merlin, there is no rule and, I have plenty. Just take it." He was offered a small grateful smile as the red fabric settled over the tiny figure- the touch of the silky texture calming.

"Thank you sire." Arthur hadn't realized the significance of what he had done, though Gwaine did. The king had just put himself out for the people, made one of them important and worthy of his time. By morning many more would be endeared to him and it was all due to Merlin- it was true the servant held some sway but this was not even prompted or argued. Gwaine grinned, before realizing how inappropriate it was and motioned to a passing guard.

"Have a servant go to Gaius to get the cure and administer it to those who are ill throughout the night. Quickly." He returned to the small room, crowded, to see Merlin talking quietly to the boys. "Sire that was a good thing you did. You may not understand but this is a big deal to a street urchin. To any of the 'common folk'." Nobles as a rule were disliked by Gwaine but he had followed Merlin's trust in the prince and was now fully seeing the reason why the younger man believed in the blonde. Arthur flushed.

"It wasn't really..." But he was being hugged around the waist by one of the small children.

"Sire you gives Jamsie a bigs honour- you does. I want to thank yous. E ain't no noble and yous still respect 'Im." Arthur ruffled his hair and bent down.

"It is an honour to meet such close friends of James. You are very noble to stay here with him, and your friends. I am proud of you." The likelihood of the boy having parent were slim so he didn't mention that they would be proud but the boy grinned sadly.

"Thank yous sir, an' Merlin is proud of yous too- but 'e won't say it.'E is proud that yous look out for us when most rich folk aint got a care for us. Thank yous." Arthur smiled at him.

"If you ever have any troubles come and see me or Merlin, or Gwaine over there ok? Any of my knights and if they don't believe you tell them you're a friend of Merlin's." The boy nodded enthusiastically, joined his friends, his brothers, to peer once under the cloak and take a final look at James, and then fled out into the darkness. Merlin stood shakily from his position on the floor.

"Gwaine take Merlin up to his rooms, I've got an errand. Merlin wake me a few hours later, I have nothing scheduled." He did, but Merlin looked exhausted and the emotional trauma must have taken its toll as he stumbled towards Arthur and breeched his personal space- though was not actually touching the king but swaying dangerously.

"Thank you Arthur." He was sincere and his bright blue eyes look into Arthurs pale ones as the blonde nodded, clasping a shoulder to steady the lean servant.

"Get some rest; don't want you dropping my food tomorrow." The reply seemed harsh but Merlin smiled slightly- it was a way of diffusing tension.

"Of course dollophead. If you didn't eat so much the tray wouldn't be so heavy." Arthur smirked at him.

"I am not fat Merlin; now go back to the castle. Gwaine carry him if you must- he probably weights as much as a young girl so you shouldn't have any problems" after another touch on the shoulder by Merlin the pair left- Gwaine supporting a stumbling, weak Merlin as they made off. Arthur hurried to the market, a guard shadowing him, to return to the seamstress mind reeling form his servants emotional display and his own actions- those slightly inappropriate comforting ones, as it began to drizzle, washing all the muck down the streets of the lower town and flashing lighting across the sky.

* * *

**Yet again i hoped you enjoyed this, all mistakes are my own and i welcome reviews/constructive critisicm- thank you to all of you who do review as it is encouraging! x**


	5. Birthday Tidings

**Its been a while i apologise but things have been hectic- now its summer though i can write more! so as an apology two chapters in one day :) thanks to everyone who has reviewed you are all awesome and it makes me so happy! as usual all mistakes are mine, i don't own the show and enjoy x**

* * *

Arthur was awake when his manservant walked in. Merlin was far paler than normal, even in the eleven o clock sun, and his eyes were bloodshot, with red rims around them. He was not carrying anything and his eyes grew round as he saw the King, dressed correctly, at his writing desk.

"Arthur there was no" his voice was hoarse from crying, Arthur presumed. Gaius had visited in the morning, stating that his ward had slept fitfully and loudly, cries echoing through the physician's chambers.

"Breakfast, I know. I have eaten. Sit" The king gestured to a food laden table, some eaten, and turned back to his writing.

"I'm not weak, if this is about..." Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Sit Merlin, it's your birthday" by the shocked look he was being given it was clearly a surprise that Arthur would have remembered. "And you are not weak. Your schedule today comprised of eating this food, cleaning my armor and then you are free for the afternoon, evening and I expect a late wakeup call tomorrow- Gwaine wishes to visit the rising sun with you." Merlin sat puzzlement evident on his face.

"Are you sure? Are you okay Arthur?" Instead of answering Arthur placed a cup of water and plate in front of him.

"Eat up, it'll get cold." Still confused Merlin turned to the blonde.

"Is this a joke? You've missed a meeting." Arthur shrugged.

"Nope." Arthur then paused for a moment worried about Merlin's reaction to his next words. "Gwaine invited me tonight, if you don't want me there that's okay, I'm your king but I'm not forcing it on you."

"Yes, please do- Gwaine only wishes to make a fool out of me." They both chuckled, Merlin's voice soothed slightly by the drink.

"You two do that enough in my meetings, all the dukes are confused as to if you're some kind of male harlot or I'm insane for keeping you. You have heard the rumors I am sure, beside it's Not so hard to make a fool out of you when you can't handle your liquor and are gifted with such natural grace anyway Merlin." Arthur pointed out, as he began to write something.

"He spikes it." Merlin grinned as Arthur looked at him exasperatedly. "And I am no harlot, where have you heard such rumors? Though Gwen told me a delightfully amusing one, rather rude, that made me grin this morning." Arthur waved a hand.

"I do not want to know, what happened to the Merlin who didn't get into trouble and was more of a wallflower." Merlin mock scratched his head.

"Well I'm not a prat so I made friends, who like a laugh, and then some clotpole who I decided to save, quite kindly by the way, makes me sit in horrendously boring meetings and..."

"I get it Merlin." The two fell into mutual silence, with only the scratching of a quill and occasional chewing noise breaking it. When merlin had had his full, still a tiny amount according to Arthur, he made to leave- picking up the tray. "Wait Merlin." Arthur called, pulling open a draw. He chucked a bundle, wrapped in an almost velvet midnight blue to the servant who dropped the tray in favour of catching it. "It's only small." Arthur stated as the silk like object unfurled to reveal a floor length hooded cloak, with a tiny dragon stitched on the left breast in silver. "It couldn't be red as you're not technically a night or noble, and gold and blue don't look so good." Arthur rambled as Merlin took out a set of four neckerchiefs- even the dark haired man admitted that his had been getting old. Two were the red of the men's cloaks, bright, as well as one in deep purple and another in light blue. All were of the finest fabric and had a small gold dragon noticeably embroidered on them. It was, they both knew, most likely the most expensive set of presents he would ever own and Merlin took his tatty neckerchief off in favour of the first red one as well as fastening the cloak. With his height and ebony hair he looked almost regal. His electric blue eyes glimmered with possible tears as he moved towards Arthur and enveloped him in a short, but possibly awkward hug.

"Thank you." He whispered and they both knew it was not just for the presents. Arthur wrapped his arms around the lithe man quickly before both stepped away. "I'll clean up." Arthur waved a hand.

"No need, go enjoy the day- don't worry about my armor, it's almost afternoon." He was awarded with a blinding smile as a passing servant was called in- their eyes travelling over the gifts in a way that stated everyone would know soon. 'Clean up please, Merlin I'll see you later with the others?" Merlin nodded and left, sweeping out. The cloak wouldn't always be worn but it was fine quality and warm. As he walked further from Arthur's chambers he couldn't help but wrap it closer around him. He had crossed a few corridors when Gwen ran up to him.

"Afternoon birthday man" she greeted with an affectionate kiss of the cheek which he returned. She was much like a sister and had been to see him as soon as she had heard of the previous day's events.

"Hey Gwen." It was only as she looked him up and down that a blush formed on his cheeks. She took in the gifts with a seamstress's eye and raised her eyebrows.

"From Arthur? A cloak with his symbol and neckerchiefs with his golden dragon?" Merlin nodded, not realising what she was getting at. "Oh Merlin, you still have a little to learn. Let me educate you. Firstly nobles are going to be annoyed, that is some fine material and your basically showing them up- they don't own an emblem as powerful, not as a gift anyway. Secondly only the knights wear the Pendragon emblem, aside from us serving at feasts, and only on their armor- you have it on your everyday wear in obvious places in a unique gift- they were custom made for you." He grimaced at her.

"The rumors are going to ruin me." He stated unhappily.

"Explain to me how?" She teased as they neared the physician's chambers to put away his other gifts.

"Gwen" he warned and she grinned.

"He has practically just shown the world you're his, in some kind of macho alpha way that could mean anything and you my friend were grinning like a madman. Yes fantastically amazing present from an amazing employer but only you get them- things are going to be different now." She trilled and he avoided he look, especially as Gaius turned from his workbench.

"Those are certainly nice- raiding cupboards Merlin?" The man just walked off to his room, hearing Gwen whisper inconspicuously.

"Arthurs present to him. And the days off and tomorrow morning. What do you think?"

"I think, Merlin don't eavesdrop and come down, that some people are going to want to knock you down a few pegs my boy. They are going to be jealous." Merlin ran a hand through his hair, his sheepish expression fading with annoyance.

"It's a great gift but a target for anyone to see. It's not like I asked for it"

"But you're wearing it all day?" Gwen queried and Merlin grinned.

"Just to annoy people. Want to come to the training grounds?" An answer was not necessary, Lance would be there and only Gwen could invent so many shades of red, as well as it being a sure way to make sure no one bothered Merlin today- especially as Gwen knew James' death had affected him more than he let on. She had finished her chores and with linked arms they made their way to a bench near the field. Just as they reached the green expanse they heard mocking laughter aimed at them, the first sign of trouble- others, especially the servants, had just smiled and wished him well for the next year. Both servants turned round to see one of the new knights, whom had not finished training and Merlin did not know, laughing with some others in the midst of glaring.

"Mr. Poverty has a pretty cloak, been stealing you little whore or is it payment?" The boy, on around 18 was large, not built like Percival, stocky and advanced on them. "We all know the rumors slave, and you deserve a treat don't you- even if your date is here. I mean these presents must have been given for something." A set of gruff laughter rang out from behind Gwen who spun, clenching Merlin's arm in panic but she quickly let go after seeing the newcomer. Merlin almost sighed with relief, he couldn't protect himself and Gwen effectively in Camelot's own castle and there was no way he was allowing her to get hurt.

"Are you stupid boy? You're definitely nowhere near finishing your training if you can't spot the obvious. Merlin here is in favour of the king and not of the sexual kind as far as I am aware. This is a present given to him, a target for you but it means he has protection from the king. What does that mean?" Leon glared at the youth. Normally a stickler for rules, Leon was not afraid to challenge others if he thought they were being treated unfairly. He raised an eyebrow as the boy stammered out something. "Louder boy. Again. You were so vocal moments ago." The boy grew pale.

"We don't touch him, even if he is not a noble." Suddenly the boy fell to the ground and Gwaine grinned down at him, his eyes glinting dangerously. This was a darker side of Gwaine that they had, Leon believed, been warned about. If not the man was a wicked fighter and Merlin was well known for being close to the former rouge.

"I'm no noble, want to try and fight me lad?" He asked cockily, but a foot gently pressing on the boy's throat stopped him from answering coherently. "Is that a yes? I mean it'll be fun watching you get patched up. You'll be out of training for what- 6 months maybe, at least?" There was another dangerous glint and Gwaine almost laughed. "Maybe I'll let Merlin decide. He's looking awfully pretty today- do you like his cloak maybe- brings out his eyes doesn't it?" Merlin flushed a little despite the circumstance. "After all if you think I'll harm you then you haven't met the king. I admit he's a little different at times but the princess sure hates sharing his toys and those emblems make it pretty clear that our Merlin's pretty high up on his list of favourites." Lifting his foot off the rouge gave a quick kick to the boy's stomach, pretending not to see Merlin and Gwen's flinches. Leon just looked on with a cool demeanor that spoke of a man who believed in punishments fitting the crime- and a knight who had fought and killed easily.

"Stop. Seriously Gwaine don't go all 'I'm a knight' on me. I don't need your help and I am not Arthur's toy." The two knights sent him questioning looks, especially due to the the use of the kings given name in public- something he normally refrained from. "But thank you. Let him go please." Gwaine hesitated and for a moment Merlin wondered if Gwaine would run a blade through the boy if he asked. But it was morbid and far too extreme.

"You sure Merlin? He would have hurt you and I won't stand for that. No true knight would." Merlin rolled his eyes and gave an appeasing smile that calmed Gwaine.

"Yes, he's learnt his lesson I think he'll just have to watch out for you tonight if you bump into him. Thanks for the complement- you like the cloak?" Gwaine have him a rakish grin and a once over.

"Very much so. Noble looks good on you- I'm sure I know others who would agree." The boy still wedged underneath his boot looked slightly worried at the abrupt change in conversation, and the innuendos. It was then he knew he'd made a rather major mistake.

"You'll make me blush." Merlin grinned. "Now let him up, Arthur said he can come tonight by the way." The offhand comment was clearly meant for the knight in training who scrambled away with his friends as soon as he could. "Besides no need to permanently harm or kill today." There was a sorrow in Merlin's eyes that the three had seen before, making him seem far older than his years than he should have been. Secretive as he was all were sure there were some skeletons tucked away in his closet.

"Sorry pretty boy." Gwaine ruffled his hair. "So the princess can make it." He pulled an arm around Merlin in a sideways hug as they wandered to the training grounds. "You know I saw you with that emblem and I can't help but think our princess has marked you somehow. Just unconventionally. I mean if you ask me there's normally some mouth on neck contact which is cheaper and works far less permanently but I suppose you would have covered it up." Both were grinning widely.

"Seriously Gwaine? Gwen suggested something as well. It's not like that- it's a gift to show that I belong to his household." Gwaine scoffed.

"That material is very sought after and expensive. There is no way it was accidental. Good move by Arthur. I can top it though." Merlin raised an eyebrow and Gwaine tugged him closer. "Guess." He whispered and Merlin smiled, still wrapped close to Gwaine.

"Ale," the older man shook his head. "A book of medicine, a helmet, food?" All were pronounced to be wrong. Suddenly Merlin stopped. "If you've got me a woman..." He glared and Gwaine held up his hands.

"No, no. It's kind of a different present."

"Not in the mood for guessing games."

"You my friend are no fun!" Gwaine exclaimed and then laughed. "Fine, I got you a new saddle- for your horse." He corrected seeing the strange look he had been given. "Always thinking the worst of me you are! Honestly you always look so uncomfortable so I got a special one just for you." Unlike with Arthur the flying Merlin was anticipated and quite common so Gwaine wrapped arms round him in a bear hug. "So do you like it?"

"Yes, thank you Gwaine. It's so practical and completely different to this!" he snuggled himself closer to the man's warmth, remembering how his friend had helped him home the previous night. Leon shot the knight a dirty glare but Gwaine just grinned as he pulled away. Sure he wouldn't say no to Merlin but there was no way he would try anything with Arthurs keen eye on the boy- not that either were fully aware yet.

"I'm being given Leon's scary eyes Merlin. He thinks there's a little something going on that's going to jeopardize your little goings on with the king." Merlin gave him a shocked and puzzled look.

"What goings on?" Gwen laughed and looked at her hopeless friend, knowing that he didn't see himself correctly at all.

"The looks and the presents and the casual attitudes he has with no one else and the act you know him well and he listens to you and…" she trailed off. "Do I need to go on; it's a pretty long list." Still Merlin was confused as they began to walk to the courtyard. Gwen sidled up to him and linked their hands in, though most people would find it romantic, an entirely platonic action. "Oh honey, Arthurs just as bad you see. It's just he treats you differently that's all, in a good way. Ike I don't know…" she looked to Leon for help, though the rare smirk across his usually stoic face scared her.

"Like Lance treats Gwen here. The present's etcetera." Merlin frowned.

"Arthur treats me like a servant; Lance treats Gwen like a queen. Lance is kind to her and besides it's not like that." Gwaine was giving him one of those eyebrow stares that Merlin could swear Gaius was handing out lessons in. "what?"

"That cloak is expensive. Fit for a queen." He raised his eyebrow in a lewd manner.

"Seriously Gwaine, Leon tell them they are being ridiculous." As they finally reached the field Percy trotted over to them, Lance in tow with Elyan placing his scabbard down.

"I don't think so Merlin. Or maybe we are." The two newcomers looked confused and Leon turned to them. "Describe Merlin and Arthur's relationship."

"Well, they are close, they have almost absolute trust. He makes sure Merlin is looked after. Why?" Merlin flushed at Percival's words.

"They think that Arthur is trying to in some absurd way mark me as his." Percival's face twisted into a confused expression.

"Why would ha need to mark you isn't that already obvious? Anyone who spends five minutes with the two of you, or hugs you for too long can tell." The others in the group broken into wide smiles.

"Perce himself has even noticed, face it Merlin you are special." Gwaine nudged Merlin who flushed more.

"You're being ridiculous- just trying to cause a scandal- it's not like that." The ebony hired boy complained and the gentle giant just grinned.

"I'm not. Would I?" the, mostly, gentle giant smiled. "Trust me Arthurs never been so kind to anyone- or listened to none quite as much as he does you." Merlin flushed. It was irritating that in a way the older man was right, Arthur and him didn't act as servant and master- that was for sure.

"I still don't believe you, besides I've got the day off- we should be worrying about what to do, you should be training, instead of digesting my friendships. "Gwen gave a small grin to Lance who sidled up to her- keeping a 'respectable' distance, they're flirtation couldn't be too publicized at this stage. It made Merlin give a small smile- they were too obvious and the castle knew anyway. Still Lance's gentleman like attitude was a change from most of the knights and he was thankful that the older male was respectful to his other friend.

"Merlin is right." Leon stated before clasping the skinny man on the shoulder. "I'll see you at the pub tonight. Back to work guys." Grumbling, though that was mostly from Gwaine, the others said goodbye- allowing Gwen her moment with Lance, by pulling Merlin into bear hugs- aside from Percival who had made many comments about not wanting to break the so called 'twig' that was Merlin.

"You know we're just going to sit here and watch a bit right?" Merlin said and Gwaine grinned at him.

"I knew you couldn't resist me in fighting mode Merlin-I'll be sure to show you something special."

"I think your special enough." Percy commented making the others laugh as the two servants sat on the grass- watching the grueling training regime. Merlin spent the majority of the time teasing Gwen, who flushed heavily, every time he saw her paying too much attention to certain parts of her love's body. True to form Gwaine was showing off, his fighting definitely dirtier than the rest's, and Percival's strength was slightly scary. Soon enough Merlin's stomach rumbled and they waved goodbye to the group- who paused only momentarily before going back to their work.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, have a good evening/morning/whatever tim ezone you are in have a good rest of your day! x**


	6. The rising sun

**So here is the second update of the evening! I hope its not OOC, and that you enjoy it. i dont own these guys i just use them to satisfy my curiosity and cure your boredom! Hope its up to standards and you like it- mistakes are mine, if they annoy you feel free to point them out! x**

* * *

"Hilda?" Merlin called, looking at the quiet kitchen.

"Merlin- sorry the kings out to night, as you probably know, so we were taking a break. Are you hungry? The king isn't working you too hard is he?" she caught a look at his cloak. "Ahh I see not- here, I made some earlier." She passed him some bread, cheese and a few raw vegetables as well as a slice of cake. "It's for the nobles but it's your birthday and they wouldn't notice if I cut it all up anyway." She winked, before giving the same to Gwen. "And make sure you eat all of it dear- you are far too skinny." Gwen laughed as she ushered the male out of the kitchen- leading him to a shady spot. Lying in the sun caused time to fly past as they chatted about topics from Lance to the food and inevitably back to Lance. Soon the sky got a little darker and they headed inside, flush from the enjoyment of the afternoon. With another tight hug the two friends parted, with Merlin gaining some confused and envying looks as he wandered back to Gaius'. Getting ready didn't really involve anything but with all the knights he didn't fit in so Merlin did put in a little effort. He spelled away some of the grime, once in the room with his door shut, and brushed his hair. He pulled on a clean light blue shirt and breeches before donning a new purple neckerchief and his cloak. He was pretty sure Gwaine would collect him and sure enough the rouge turned up at his door- not having knocked- whistling appreciatively.

"Getting ready for someone Mer?" the nickname was not welcome but Merlin still flushed.

"No, but it is my birthday- I mean its one day."

"Whoa, I didn't mean it like that. Looks good Merlin- I mean noble suits you." Merlin smiled a little.

"Thanks Gwaine. Shall we go?" the other nodded.

"Now Merlin I know you don't frequent these places regularly so here is what happens. Rule one- it's your birthday. Drink. Rule two. If a girl comes up to you don't turn her away. It's your birthday. Have fun. Third rule." He received a bony elbow to the ribs.

"Alright Gwaine I get it. Have fun, it's my birthday. But unlike you I don't spend my time in acts of debauchery nor am I full of your shamelessness." The other pouted before seeing Percival.

"Perce Merlin's using big words on me." He moaned and the other smirked.

"Like?"

"Debauchery." Percy grinned.

"Poor you. Come on Merlin let's get going. This one doesn't need any more encouragement." Increasing his pace to the taller man's stride Merlin smirked as Gwaine was left behind them complaining. "About this morning, no hard feelings about what I said about the king. I mean he is a little protective but I didn't mean to insinuate anything." Merlin nodded.

"I know. I mean I know Arthur's a good guy but I don't see what you guys are on about." Merlin shrugged as the conversation reached its end. Fortunately they were just entering the busy pub. As usual the knights gained strange looks- to be hanging out with commoners, but the barmaids and tenders, as well as usual patrons, were more than used to this. Already drinking were Elyan, Leon and Lance. Percival parted the throng of people- allowing his smaller counterparts access.

"Happy birthday Merlin." They crowed in unison and the others flushed, pressed on a bench in between Leon and Gwaine. The latter had swung an arm around the servant and was downing ale at an impressive rate.

"Excuse me sirs." they turned to see a young barmaid, who some of the other patrons were leering at. "Is it one of your birthdays?" they pointed to Merlin and upon seeing the rich embroidery she bowed.

"Oh I'm just a servant. Please don't do that- its bit strange." She flushed at her mistake.

"Sorry, it just with all that fancy garb I thought you were in favour with the king." Merlin shrugged.

"I'm Arthurs servant- what did you come here for?" the blonde woman handed over a tankard, exposing cleavage which Merlin ignored.

"It's your birthday, it's on the house." Her ambiguous meaning had Gwaine grinning but Merlin just smiled politely.

"Thank you Miss." Gwaine pulled her over at the incredulous look on her face.

"He's just like that. He wouldn't have taken it even if you had been direct. He's pretty innocent our Merlin." She smiled at the man joking with his friends.

"I think decent is more the word sir." She said before weaving through the crowd. Gwaine sat stunned. As much as he ribbed Merlin and teased he didn't know how innocent the boy was. He was certainly polite- except to the king, but then their relationship was complicated in the most serious sense of the word. Gwaine was pretty sure they were unknowingly dancing around each other.

"Oi Leon whens the princess getting here?"

"Right now." A voice muttered to his left and Gwaine saw a hooded man who definitely was his king. Gwaine shuffled over and left him in. At this Arthur took the hood down, avoiding the stare of his subjects.

"Arthur." Merlin yelled loudly- alerting anyone who didn't know that the king was here. The pales boy's cheeks were flushed due to the tankards of ale forced upon him in the hour he had been there. Gwaine allowed him to scramble over his lap and hug the king who reciprocated, before settling his head contentedly on Arthurs shoulder, smiling.

"Having a good evening?" the king remarked wryly and Merlin beamed.

"Yes, we've had funny jokes and the barmaid is giving me free drinks- not Gwaine though and he has to actually pay this time, and everyone's been nice."

"Except that tosser." Leon muttered and Arthurs eyebrow quirked. "One of the trainee knights called him a whore and made to attack him. Gwaine and I sorted it out quickly."  
"Yeah with Merlin making sure we didn't rough him up. Not even a little." Gwaine's complaining ceased as he saw something akin to rage in Arthur's eyes.

"He called you a whore?" Merlin ducked his head.

"Yeah, said your presents were payment. It's fine though."

"It's fine?" the king repeated and Gwaine made crazy motions behind Merlin's head.

"Yeah I've got it before. I mean they're just annoyed they don't see you as much. I don't know why- you're a git in the mornings. Besides I do sometimes act promiscuously with these guys to confuse and annoy people so it's my fault really." Merlin's ability to brush it off caused Arthur to glare, his next word ice.

"Who?"

"A few dukes, some of the other servants, knights, visitors. I mean normally they don't actually threaten me but it's just nasty comments. I mean the other servants generally have my back and these guys so is fine. Can we just drop it? It's my birthday?" he held up some ale as a peace offering and Arthur downed it in one.

"Fine. But we are going to talk about this." Merlin waved him off, drawn into a conversation with Elyan and Percival. Gwaine punched him in the arm from over Merlin's shoulder.

"Calm down. Just ignore it for tonight." The king nodded, that was the sensible course of action.

Pretty soon they were in a comfortable lull, Merlin the only one seriously affected by drink.

"Hey Merlin, your pretty tight lipped normally right, so seeing as your tipsy..." Merlin shook his head over enthusiastically and Arthur laughed.

"Am not."

"Sure. Anyway Mer, we were wondering have you fucked someone?"

"Gwaine!" Merlin exclaimed. "Don't use that language." The knights grinned. That was Merlin all right even when he was slightly inebriated. Sober he would tolerate some of their foul language but mostly it embarrassed him.

"Fine fine, have you slept with someone?" Merlin grinned mischievously.

"More specific please- I don't understand." Arthur chuckled at the fake innocent and ruffled Merlin's hair- the man leaning into his touch.

"He's asking you if you've had sex, made love, screwed. Need any more words?" Merlin shook his head- trying not to focus on the way Arthurs blue eyes hadn't moved from his and that this vulgar language from his king was kind of unusual.

"Not exactly. I've gotten very close but I didn't want to." The majority of the group choked on their beer.

"Never? Seriously?" Gwaine stated, wiping the spilt drink from his chin.

"More like how close and with who." Elyan said and Merlin flushed.

"None of your business." In response all the men stared at him. "Guys." He whined.

"We'll just get you drunker and then you won't remember what you've told us." Gwaine threatened. "Besides you've heard our sordid stores."

"Yes, too many of them." Merlin quipped before kissing Gwaine on the cheek-with surprising accuracy to the group's confusion. "It's sweet though- I mean it's like you are searching for someone rather than letting it happen." Percival let out a snort of disbelief at Merlin's view of the situation whilst Leon watched two of the other members instead. Gwaine was in shock- sure he'd got close to Merlin but the man's scent had sort of enveloped him and it had been so on the spur of the moment. He doubted it meant anything but the glares in his direction told him he could be in trouble. Without really knowing why Arthur felt a strong sense of protectiveness and his eyes narrowed at the rouge who paled. Instantaneously Arthurs arm wound round his servant, pulling him so he was sitting right up against Arthur's side, leaving his hand dangling on the slighter man's thigh gently. In response Merlin leaned against him.

"Actually I think Gwaine is just horny and wants relief." He muttered into Merlin's ear and Merlin blushed.

"Really Gwaine? That's not fair on them is it? I mean women get ostracized for not having their womanhood intact and you go round defiling people like that." Leon smirked. Merlin was always trying to protect others even helpless as he was.

"They want me." Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Not an excuse."

"But I have needs."

"Then find a man or do it yourself." The group looked at the supposedly innocent of the group.

"Merlin are you into guys?" Merlin uncharacteristically buried his head into Arthur's shoulder- as though trying to hide. Leon expanded the situation at Arthur's confused expression.

"Merlin drunk is like everything emphasized. If he's happy he's ecstatic. If he's feeling mischievous you watch out. If he's shy like now… he is basically at an extreme. Hence weird behavior."

"Merlin." Big blue eyes stared up at Arthur ad he shook his head. "Are you going to answer the question?" the other shook his head also and buried it again. Arthur sighed, giving into the urge to stroke Merlin's hair. "What do you think guys?"

"Maybe he's fooled around."

"Not fooled around." Merlin stated and the group grinned. It was an easy trick they often used on Merlin. In correcting them he gave a lot of information away.

"So what was it then Mer?" Gwaine asked, eyebrows waggling suggestively.

"A consensual kind of relationship. We both got something out of it and it wasn't a one off." He flushed more.

"In Camelot?" he shook his head.

"No. but there have been a few people here."

"Both?" Arthur queried and Merlin nodded.

"Don't know why. They don't normally last though; people move on, I lose interest. It's not like we have a full relationship like Lance and Gwen." The attention turned to Lance who rubbed his head awkwardly.

"It's not official."

"You're lovers with my sister unofficially?" Elyan asked threateningly and Merlin laughed.

"Don't be an idiot. Lance hasn't done more than a peck on the cheek. He's too gentlemanly."

"Thanks." The relief of Elyan's face was obvious.

"You better not make a dishonest woman out of her." He warned and Lance gulped, nodding.

"I would never. Am I like that?"

"Well no. That is Gwaine's position right?" They laughed as Gwaine acted outraged.

"Hey I am very proud of that you know." He grinned at Merlin. "I can make every lady swoon- men too." Merlin just smiled.

"Prove it." He stated and Gwaine faltered slightly.

"On who exactly Merlin? Your ideas aren't known for being brilliant." He would be lying if he said he didn't want Merlin to point himself out but it was highly unlikely.

"I don't know. One of the younger dukes?" This time Arthur chocked on his drink, lowering his tankard.

"Seriously? Merlin do you just like messing with them." Blue eyes lit up with a mischievous nature.

"What about one of the ones who called me a whore?" he suggested. "I mean it will confuse them and then they couldn't call me one and then you could have blackmail material because everyone knows Gwaine sleeps around so it wouldn't work against him and…" he grinned up at Arthur who was sorely tempted to give in. "please Arthur. It will be funny and prove if Gwaine is as good as he says."

"Hey now, all you'd have to do is have a night with me and mphhh…." Merlin has clamped a hand over Gwaine's mouth as he looked imploringly at his employer, who was trying his hardest not to glare at Gwaine, he'd gained a sudden rush of belonging. That Gwaine couldn't just have Merlin- especially not now he had come out as innocent.

"Only because they called you a whore and it's not true." He stated, wishing he hadn't been reminded of that. Merlin gave him a quick hug, as a thank you before turning to a new conversation with Percival. Leon- sensing Arthurs need to talk came and sat next to him.

"What's wrong Arthur?" the older man had always been a good mentor and Arthur just let out a sigh.

"How have I not noticed how bad they treat him? I mean I knew a few of the dukes were out of order but not on this scale. Is our friendship harming him?"

"Look at him Arthur and think for yourself." Arthur turned to see Merlin, dressing in his gifted clothes, laughing and joking with the knights- a part of the group. He wasn't the sad boy from the previous night. He wasn't unhappy overall. Yet it still troubled him.

"No but… I'm a king; I'm not used to this friendship thing. Even the hugs aren't usual."

"Are they bad?" Leon was shocked it had turned personal so suddenly and was thankful for the loud crowd tonight, hiding their muffled words.

"No, just different. Lively. I don't know- I enjoy having him so close I wouldn't have got him those if not. He's important I think. He's a good friend."

"We've been telling you that for a while now. But Arthur I would seriously think about how you feel about him. I don't even want to know how much you spent on his present but I am sure it's more than you spend on anyone." With that he left, realizing the king needed his space. Arthur sat and just watched at his troop- they all had their own special characteristics. He saw Percival laughing, talking more than usual, Gwaine spiking everyone's drink with a hipflask, Lance talking quietly to Elyan about Gwen. And Merlin. Merlin whose bright eyes were alight with enthusiasm. The man was gesturing wildly as he spoke, grinning broadly with no care- a large change from the sobbing Merlin he had dealt with the previous night. Arthur yawned, it was late- the bartenders were kicking people out to shut.

"Guys it's time to go home." He said standing; glad his alcohol consumption hadn't been as vast as his companions. Groans of complaint went up as they fished for money, refusing Merlin's offer to pay his share. It had been on the house but none of them seemed to remember that- resulting in a large tip. As they exited, some with more grace than others, Gwaine winked at the barmaid before being dragged off.

"Hey, I was just having fun Perce." He complained.

"Yes, but you're so inebriated I'm sure she wouldn't want you at the moment." They were interrupted with Merlin's giggles; he was struggling to stand and being supported by Leon and Lance.

"Arthur." He called grinning.

"Yes Merlin."

"Why you fuzzy?" he asked in a childlike manner and the blonde sighed- it was partially influenced by the smirks from the others. Dealing with Merlin drunk was clearly going to be amusing for them.

"Because your drunk Merlin." Merlin shook his head before becoming dizzy and stopping.

"No no no. I not drunk you clotpole." He held his head. "World spinning." He muttered before breaking free of this two 'crutches' and walking unsteadily to Arthur before leaning heavily on him. The king looped an arm around his waist to hold him up. "Hello."

"Hello Merlin. Come on let's get you home." Merlin giggled again.

"But it's fun out here. Look at the stars." He pointed upwards, the sudden movement almost toppling him over.

"Yes very nice. Now come on Merlin walk." Merlin shook his head again.

"But they're so pretty. Reminds me of small fires. I like the stars." Arthur just gave a sound of consent trying to ignore his knights who were watching in an amused fashion.

"I like stars too. Now Merlin please walk."

"But I'm sleepy. Can you carry me?" As though to prove his point Merlin yawned loudly and snuggled into Arthur's side. "Please Arthur." Begrudgingly- seeing as he knew how stubborn the man was, Arthur bent down and scooped the tall man's legs up. Fortunately Merlin was very light due to his thin build.

"Not a word." Arthur cautioned to his grinning companions.

"Never princess." Gwaine's eyes were full of mischief and Arthur just knew this would be held over him for a while. They moved almost quietly, the occasional burst of laughter erupting form one of the knights.

"Is he asleep?" Lance asked and Arthur nodded, Merlin had curled himself into Arthur's top, hands clenched in it.

"Good, he struggled last night. I sat with him for a few hours before he finally dropped off." Gwaine stated, on Arthurs other side.

"He's going to beat himself up about being so happy today isn't he?" Percival mentioned and Lance groaned.

"Of course. It really hit him hard. I'm glad he even decided to come out tonight." Lance murmured, stroking the ebony hair gently.

"Well we'll just have to help him forget about it." Arthur decided and the knights grinned.

"So we need a plan of action. First we need to get those idiots off his back- Arthur you can deal with them." Leon looked to the others for confirmation and they nodded. "Right then we need to make sure he's happy. Maybe a trip to Ealdor or I don't know. A meal with us." The knights rarely got together in the evening- having seen each other all day.

"A picnic at lunch after training- that will teach the younger ones to lay off." Lance suggested, to Gwaine's amusement.

"A picnic. You're too sweet Lance. Gwen should worry about the manliness of her suitor." Lance flushed.

"I just thought it would be nice." He protested and Gwaine's laughter was hushed in the residential streets.

"I think he's right. That would show them that Merlin's ours." Arthur stated and Gwaine raised eyebrows at Leon- mouthing 'ours'. "It would get them to leave him alone. I just need to make it more obvious to some of the nobility that Merlin isn't some harlot and it should improve things."

"He'll still be upset. Maybe we could make a trip to check up on the other patients. After all the hard work did pay off and they did have a cure. It would maybe show him that the one loss was bad but he saved others."

"I agree Elyan, it does make sense. And getting Merlin back into the people he spends his free time is will be good. I need to check with Gaius if the illness was witchcraft- maybe if we can solve that he would be a little happier." They were nearing the castle now. "We don't want to smother him." the others nodded agreement before waving goodbye as Arthur headed to Gaius' chambers. He looked at the man he was holding. His eyelashes were a sharp contrast to the pale skin and purple of his neckerchief. Arthur was glad he had won the items given to him. To only did he look more respectable but it also filled him with a sense of bizarre belonging. He supposed this was his way of showing the nobility not to touch Merlin, though he wasn't sure why- he hadn't even been aware that they were being that harsh to him. Pushing the door open, Gaius asleep but stirring gently as he entered, Arthur took Merlin up to his room and laid him down. The elder man made no comment, choosing to leave his ward and the king alone. Arthur tugged Merlin's boots off, his neckerchief and tucked him under the cupboards- glad his manservant's room was somewhat tidy. The only problem he had were the hands that were currently clasping his shirt. He pried them off, only to see Merlin's eyes flutter open.

"Arthur?" he murmured sleepily.

"You fell asleep, I brought you back."

"Mm…thanks. It was nice to have you there." Merlin murmured before curling onto his side, his breathing mellowing. Arthur knew that, especially with the little sleep he had gotten the previous night, his manservant was likely straight back in the world of dreams and he walked quietly out. He couldn't get Merlin's words out of his head- did he enjoy this evening more because or Arthur? Or was he just glad the king had ventured out of the castle? Did he not expect Arthur to go? The blonde paused in his step before continuing. Merlin was practically half asleep; he probably didn't even know what he had been saying. It meant nothing, he was sure.

* * *

**So a bit of dancing around each other- finally its all coming together in my head s well so i actually know how this is going to go! Hope you enjoyed it feel free to review! if not see you next time (i hope...) x**


End file.
